Resolved
by Yami Basher
Summary: Four chapters that tells the conclusion of Inuyasha based from the Anime. The story has finally approached the end. The final battle is over. Naraku is destroyed. The last chapter will be the results on who lives and dies.
1. Prepare for Battle

** This story takes place a little after the anime has ended. It is called Inuyasha Resolved. Resolved meaning the conclusion.  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the anime or characters. I do not in any way, profit from the story and that all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator.

* * *

**Resolved **

**Chapter 1: Prepare for Battle**

Kagome had her backpack to full again. She pulled out her school's books from it. It wasn't like she would need it this time. This time they were going to meet up with Koga and go after Naraku.

According to Kikyo the pieces of the Shikon no Tama that she processed, the two in Koga's legs, the one on Kohaku's back, and the ones Naraku had were the remaining pieces of the Shikon no Tama. It would soon be whole. Kagome had already fused her pieces together. She was once again wearing the necklace. This piece she noticed of the Shikon no Tama wasn't as big as the one she had after fighting the spiderhead demons.

Kagome sighed. She tried to shove at least one school book into the bag. Kikyo had come to tell them that she would either be taking the piece of the Shikon no Tama from Kagome or she would give it to her.

Kagome hadn't decided on what to do yet. Kikyo promised she would take Naraku to hell with her. She felt that it wasn't fair for Kikyo to make a sacrifice. Kagome had even discussed it with Kaede. Kaede reminded Kagome that Kikyo was not of this world anymore. To Kagome it still wasn't right. Though a part of her was glad Kikyo would take Naraku to hell but it was only a small part. A part she wouldn't tell anyone about.

She tried to shove the book in the bag and gave up. She set it down. She wasn't really angry at the bag she was upset with what Inuyasha had said. Once Kikyo had told them the plan Inuyasha vowed to destroy Naraku before it came to this.

That way…that way….what? Inuyasha and Kikyo could live together? It wasn't possible. Kikyo is dead. Kagome sighed. She was rather upset and depressed over this matter. Not to mention she hated her self for thinking about this. She knew she loved Inuyasha but she wasn't sure what he felt for her.

It wasn't the time to think about this anyway. The biggest battle is going to come forth. Hakudōshi, the white child detachment of Naraku had died thanks to the effort put forth by everyone. But mainly Sesshomaru which came out to be the biggest surprise. With Rin by his side he had seemed to change.

They believed they knew who had Naraku's heart. But they couldn't find it. According to Kagura, Kanna had taken it. The reason why Kagura told them this was rather strange. Kagome got the feeling Kagura didn't want to be in with Naraku anymore. But there was a reason why she had to. After Kagura had helped save Kohaku, Kagome had decided that they would help Kagura to be free of Naraku whatever the reason was.

It was a decision a few of the members didn't care for mainly Inuyasha and Miroku. Shippou was undecided along with Sango on this matter. Although Kagome believed it was the right one. She reminded them that Naraku never found out when Inu-yasha was the weakest when he was in his human form due to being half demon.

Kagome sighed again. She picked up the book again. Kohaku was in danger. There had to be a way to save him and Kikyo. She remembered Kikyo looking at Sango as if she was telling the other girl to take out the shard. But how could anybody? How could someone let their only brother die?

A tear rolled down Kagome's cheek. She brushed it away but more came. Poor Kohaku. He didn't know what happened to him. He didn't know how badly he has been tricked by Naraku. Now he would die? It just wasn't fair.

"What's the matter Kagome?" Her younger brother, Sota, asked.

Kagome hadn't been paying attention to when her brother came into her room. She finally looked at him and stopped her tears.

"It's nothing Sota. I am fine," She said.

"No you're not Kagome. You are acting definitely what is going on?" The younger boy demanded. He stared at her.

She watched him back. She hesitated not knowing what to say. Not sure if she should tell him about the final battle.

"What's going on?" He demanded once more.

"Sota everything is fine," Kagome said. She set the book done leaving it on her bed with her other books.

"Everything is fine." She repeated hoping to reassure the little boy. She ruffled his hair.

He moved away from his sister. He knew something was wrong. He wasn't sure if she would tell him though.

"You're coming home right?"

"Of course Sota," Kagome said. She picked up her back pack. It was very heavy.

"You're coming home safe right?" Sota asked the question he figured she would answer. If she wasn't going to tell him what is going on at least she should at least be safe.

"Of course Sota," Kagome replied. She walked to the door and turned around. She had finally decided to tell him something. To tell her family something. As if on cue they were near her room waiting to say good bye. Her mother and her grandfather had come to see her before she left.

"The Shikon no Tama is almost together," she informed them. "After this I will be staying home."

It was the one thing she didn't want to think about. It was the one thing she couldn't think about. She couldn't be selfish. She knew at one point she had to return to her old life. In her heart she also knew what she wanted. But she couldn't have both.

She moved away from her family and down the hall. A tear rolled down her cheek. It wasn't the time to think about this now. Her friends had much more problems then her own.

"So this isn't good bye," Kagome said leaving them in a hurry. She didn't want to betray herself.

"Kagome!" Cried her little brother running after her.

Their grandfather placed a hand on his shoulder stopping him. The little boy stopped and looked at him. He looked at his mother who also didn't stop Kagome from leaving.

"Let her go," his grandfather said.

"Why?" Sota asked his eyes brimming with tears. Kagome had never acted like this. What if she didn't come back?

"Let's trust Kagome like we have always," his grandfather said.

Sota looked at his mother. She smiled a reassuring smile at him. She held out her hand. He took it.

"Let's go at least see Kagome disappear into the well," She said to him. The three walked in silence to the path Kagome had taken. Once outside they walked to the little hut that incased the bones eaters well. They were able to see Kagome disappear into the door.

"Do you think she will be alright?" Sota asked them.

"Of course," Kagome's mother replied. She always thought Kagome would be alright. She always prayed for her daughter's safety. Though for some strange reason it felt like this would be their last good bye.

Kagome jumped down into the well with her back pack on. Once she fell down the bone eaters well she was transported back into time. Five hundred years back in time to the era of Feudal Japan. Her feet land on the bone eaters well there. She set her back pack down. It was to heavy too climb out with.

"It took you long enough," a scruffy voice calls from the opening of the bone eaters well. Kagome looked up. It turned out to be the voice of her companion Inuyasha. He was peering inside the well.

"If you were any longer I would have come and got you," Inuyasha told her.

"Help me out," Kagome said choosing to ignore him. He was being rude again which annoyed her. He had no right coming to get her.

Inuyasha reached down taking her hand. He grabbed her and pulled her out of the well. He took a hold of the over stuffed back pack. He grunted at the weight. He pulled it out of the well also.

"Why did you have to pack everything?" He asked. She grabbed the back pack away from him.

"Not everything just the things we need," she tells him annoyed. She turned away walking towards the village.

"So what did you bring me?" Inuyasha asks joining her in their walk.

"I said things we need, Inuyasha," Kagome replies still annoyed with him.

"Keh," Inuyasha said upset now.

Kagome looks at him out of the corner of her eye. She is slightly pleased but that doesn't make her happy. They walked in silence for a while.

"You can have it later," she tells them as they enter the clearing from the woods into the village.

Inuyasha smiled. Kagome smiles also. It was a small thing they shared but it made Kagome feel good inside.

"Kagome!" Cries a little demon fox cub running to her.

"Hi Shippo," Kagome said while scooping him up giving him a hug. They stopped walking.

"Kagome, Inuyasha has been mean to me again," he says in a crying voice.

"What did he do this time?" Kagome asked then staring at the half demon.

"He wouldn't let me come to greet you at the well. When I asked why he hit me on the head."

"Inuyasha?"

"Keh," Inuyasha said. He turned his face away not telling her the real reason. "He was being such a nuisance."

"Sit," Kagome said as she continued to walk again.

Inuyasha hit the ground hard. He was rather mad at her now.

"What the hell did you do that for?" He yelled.

Kagome said nothing and continued on with Shippo in her arms.

"Kagome?" Shippo asked. "Is it true that there are no more shards left?"

"According to Kikyo there isn't," Kagome informed the Kitsune.

"So what are we going to do?"

"The plan is to meet up with Koga and go after Naraku."

"Really?"

"Yes," Kagome said. "But I don't think it will be easy."

"What won't be easy?" Asked a voice from behind. Kagome stopped and turned around but she had recognized the voice anyway. It was Miroku.

"Finding Naraku," Kagome states.

"Yeah," Miroku's eyes darkened. "That won't be easy." A strange silence fell upon them.

"What did Inuyasha do now?" A female demon exterminator by the name of Sango said breaking the silence. Kirara sat upon her shoulder. She had noticed Inuyasha on the ground.

"He picked on me again," Shippo said.

"So the usually," Miroku said.

"Whatever," Inuyasha said joining the group. "Are we going to leave now or what?" Inuyasha found it best to change the subject. He didn't want to be sit again.

"I want to talk to Kaede before we go," Kagome replied. She set her back pack down and rummage inside.

"About what?" Inuyasha asked.

"Things," she said still searching inside her backpack.

"What things?" Inuyasha demanded.

Kagome ignored him. She fished out what she was looking for. It was a sucker that moved when you turned it on.

"Here you go Shippo," Kagome said handing the sucker to Shippo.

The little Kitsune squealed with delight. He turned the sucker on and stuck it in his mouth.

"What things?" Inuyasha demanded once more.

"Personal things," Kagome stated to him. "You stay here." He looked hurt that she couldn't tell him. But she had to be strong. She had to talk to Kaede about Kikyo's plan once more. She finished walking and went inside the hut.

"So Kagome is confused," Miroku observed.

"It appears so," Sango replied.

"About waht?" Inuyasha asked.

Miroku sighed. If Inuyasha didn't get it then there was no point in telling him.

"Nevermind," Miroku said.

Kagome walked into the hut. She stared at the back of the old women trying to figure out what to say.

"What is it Kagome?" Kaede asked before turning around.

"How did you know it was me?"

"This old woman is only partially blind. She can also sense the Shikon no Tama you carry although not as well as you."

"Oh," Kagome said blushing. She felt foolish.

"So what did you come here for?"

Kagome's eyes darkened. It wasn't out of hate but out of sadness.

"It's about Kikyo," Kagome replied.

"How many times do I have to tell you child? Kikyo is not of this Earth. She must leave. Let her do it when the time is right," Kaede said.

"It doesn't feel right though," Kagome said looking down at the ground.

"It never will but her being here isn't right."

Kagome looked back at Kaede. Her eyes started to brim with tears. She couldn't say anything in fear they would over flow.

"I feel though that taking the Shikon no Tama with her to hell isn't just Kikyo's plan," Kaede finally said.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked thinking about Inuyasha and how Kikyo tried taking him to hell with her.

"Kikyo will probably purify the Shikon no Tama in the hands of Naraku," Kaede explained. "Then she will take it with her to hell. Naraku will aslo be purified and distroyed."

"Have you told any of the other's this?" Kagome asked.

"No," Kaede said. "I fear for Sango as well."

"As do I," Kagome said. "It is so unfair."

Kaede put a reassuring hand on the younger girl's shoulder. "Yes, I know."

Kagome was silent for a minute trying to decide what to do. She finally decided.

"Then we will destroy Naraku before the Shikon no Tama is completed," Kagome states.

"That I hope you do for all of our sakes," Kaede said.

"I will be going now," Kagome said.

"Please have a safe journey," Kaede says. "I have some arrows and bow prepared for you." She motions to the set by the door.

Kagome nodded at the older lady. She grabs the set. She then leaves the hut and joins the others.

"So shall we be off?" Kagome asks joining the rest of them.

"We are ready," Sango says.

The party leaves the village on their way towards their destination. Inuyasha has Kagome and Shippo on his back. Kirara is flying on her back with Sango and Miroku. They have been going for quite a ways. Shippo had long eaten his sucker.

"How far do we have to go until we meet Koga?" Asks Miroku.

"Not far," Inuyasha states. "He is getting closer also."

"So we are almost there?" Sango asks.

"Actually the bastard…" Inuyasha started to say.

"What did you say dog turd?" Koga asked stepping in front of them. They party stopped. Kirara landed.

"You heard me you bastard," Inuyasha spat out.

Kagome jumped from Inuyasha's back going towards Koga. He grabbed her hand.

"I am glad you decided to join us Koga," Kagome said.

"If you are glad I am more then glad," Koga responded.

His two followers finally catch up with him. They are called Ginta and Hakkaku. They decide not to talk yet.

Inuyasha quickly separates Koga from Kagome.

"Watch your hands," Inuyasha said growling at Koga.

"Shut up, dog-turd," Koga said back. He turned back to Kagome.

"So what is the plan?" He asks her.

Kagome grabbed the necklace around her neck. She held up while saying, "We will use this as bait."

"Oh really? Sounds like a good plan," Koga states.

"And if that fails we will use you," Inuyasha says.

Koga glares at him. He moves towards Inuyasha. But Kagome moves in the way of the two.

"No we won't. We stick to the plan," Kagome says

"I have a better plan," a woman says. She steps in front of their path.

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha says.

"What is it?" Kagome asks.

"I know where Naraku is," she says.

"Will you take us there?" Miroku asks.

"Yes," Kikyo states. "Remember what I said though." She looked at Sango first.

Sango eyes darkened thinking on what she has to do. She hadn't decided to pull the shard out of Kohaku back or not. It was going to be a hard decision.

"Don't worry Sango we will destroy Naraku before it comes to that," Kagome tells her with a reassuring smile.

Sango smiles back. She hopes it is true. She can't lose Kohaku again.

Miroku put a hand on Sango's shoulder. He wouldn't let the woman he cares for be hurt again. She has had too much pain already. It was time for Naraku to die even if it cost him his own life. He wouldn't go out like his father and grandfather.

Kikyo looks at Kagome next. The other girl nods to her. Kagome let her know that she understood.

Kagome knows what she has to do. But she doesn't plan on doing it. There was no way she will let Kikyo or Naraku take the shards from Kohaku and Koga. She knew Inuyasha felt the same way. Maybe not about Koga although.

Kikyo looks at the shards in the legs of Koga. She doesn't say anything. She gives a half smile and turns around. She leads the way to Naraku.

Koga grunts. He walks on. He can feel the shards and what they want to do. He doesn't understand it. He believes it is tied with this woman, Kikyo.

Kagome looks at Koga. She knows something is wrong with Koga's shards. It is as if something is protecting them from something. Kikyo had to of done something but what? And what is protecting Koga's shards? It isn't that powerful. How long can they hold?

Kikyo's shinigami (death gods) little girls. Kocho and Asuka, walk with her. The group follows behind Kikyo saying nothing. They are all lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

I have been thinking about Inu-Yasha for a while. This is my own version of how it ends. Chapter 2 is called the Final Battle. 


	2. Final Battle

**Here is the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Final Battle**

The group continued to wander while nothing was spoken between them. They walked until their bodies ached. The day had started to settle in for the night.

"We shall rest here for now," Kikyo told them. They group sat down in a clearing in the woods.

Inuyasha wanted to talk to her but feared what Kagome would do. He just sat down cross-legged on a large rock. He held his sword in. He sighed while thinking. He closed his eyes. He wanted to inform Kikyo that he would protect her like he would Kagome. He wouldn't let Kikyo go through with her plan. He wouldn't let Kikyo die again.

Sango was busy spreading out a spread for their picnic. Kagome was helping her. They both glanced over at the half demon. He had never sighed before.

Kagome knew that Inuyasha wanted to speak to Kikyo but it hurt. It hurt a lot. She didn't hate Kikyo. The young girl sighed while thinking.

"Will we be resting here for the night Kikyo?" Miroku asked breaking into the silence. It was an unnatural state but with Kikyo in the group it was to be expected. He was taking food out from Kagome's pack.

Kikyo was quiet for a few minutes. She tended to stare off into the distance. It was as if she was watching the sun set. Everyone started watching her.

"Yes," Kikyo finally said turning to them.

"Koga, the other two," Miroku said referring to Koga's companions their names escaped him for now, "Shippo, and myself will go collect fire wood."

"Collecting fire wood?" Koga spat out. "How boring is that?"

"It may be boring but it is needed to be done," Miroku replied. "With the four of us working it should be done in a matter of minutes." He stood up. He had stopped his task for now.

Koga grumbled. He looked at Inuyasha. "What will dog turd be doing?"

"Nothing like usual," Shippo said.

"Keh," Inuyasha said while giving him a dirty look.

"Then I won't do it either," Koga said. He sat down on the ground cross-legged. "Go Ginta and Hakkaku collect the fire wood."

"But Koga…" Ginta started but was cut off.

"But nothing," Koga said.

"Koga, they wanted you to go also," Hakkaku said.

"Heh," Koga said. He closed his eyes and crossed his arms. He wasn't going to go.

Sango nudged Kagome. They had set the blanket on the ground. Sango had taken over Miroku's job of taking out what they needed. She wanted the younger girl to convince Koga to go to.

"Koga?" Kagome said in a sweet voice. She hated to do it but Sango and Miroku must have had a reason. She felt bad that she was doing it.

Koga immediately opened his eyes. He jumped up going over to Kagome. Inuyasha opened up his eyes looking at what was going on.

"Yes?" He asked her taking her hand.

"Could you please go help them?" She asked him.

Inuyasha had risen and walked over to the two. He hit Koga on the head making him drop Kagome's hand.

"What was that for dog turd?" Koga asked while rubbing his head.

"Hands off Kagome," Inuyasha said. He held a fist in the air daring him to try again.

"You have a lot to talk about," Koga stated.

"What?" Inuyasha barked.

"You only worry about Kagome when it is convenient for you."

"What do you mean?"

"You have been watching the person who smells like death all night," Koga said. He stood up facing Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, Koga is right," Shippo cried. Kagome averted her eyes.

"Her name is Kikyo," Inuyasha said looking into the eyes of Koga. They glared at each other furiously.

"That isn't the point. Think how Kagome feels," Koga said. He then turned to Kagome.

Inuyasha was left in a complex situation he didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do.

"That is none of your business," Inuyasha finally spat out.

"Kagome," Koga said ignoring the half demon. "If you were my woman I would never treat you that way. You would come first."

Kagome looked at Koga then at Inuyasha. She didn't know what to say. Her feelings for Koga could never be like they are for Inuyasha. They could never be so strong.

"Thanks Koga but…" She said.

"I know," Koga replied. "But you should know how I feel." He took her hands once more.

Inuyasha hit him on the head. "Leave her alone," Inuyasha said.

Koga rubbed his head and growled.

"Leave me alone?" Kagome spat out. He had no right to talk when what he had been doing ever since Kikyo joined the group. He didn't own her. Koga was trying to make her feel better after he had made her feel worse.

"SIT," Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha feel to the ground hard. He started to curse her.

"He so deserved that," Shippo stated. Miroku and Sango nodded their agreement.

"What did you say?" Kagome asked begging for him to continue.

Inuyasha just grumbled. He didn't want to be "sit" again.

"Now Koga please go and collect fire wood," Kagome said finally changing the subject. Koga nodded.

"Come on you lazy bums," he told his companions. He speeds off using the Shikon no Tama for greater speed. He was a little mad about the whole situation.

"Wait Koga!" Ginta screamed chasing after him. He was followed closely by Hakkaku.

"Why do you always have to hurry?" Hakkaku called after.

"Why do you follow him?" Inuyasha grumbled under his breath. He had finally risen from the spell. He is very pissed off.

"So Inuyasha, you care for another?" Kikyo asks. She had watched the whole thing. She stood up afterwards.

Inuyasha looks down at his feet not sure of what to say.

Kagome watches those two. She gets angrier the more he won't say anything. She feels frustrated and hurt.

"Kikyo," Kagome says.

"Yes?" Kikyo asks as she turns to the younger girl watching her.

"I want you to know that Inuyasha only cares for you and that I hate him," Kagome says which is a lie. We all know how those two really feel.

Inuyasha's eyes darken. Kagome hates him? How could she not after the way he has been treating her? What if she falls for that nasty wolf breath? What will he do?

"Oh…" Kikyo says. A small smile is on her lips. She turns around. She starts to leave.

"Wait…" Sango says to Kikyo stopping her.

Kikyo stops. She turns to look at them.

"Yes?"

"Ah…" Sango says not sure of what to say. What can she ask? Will she really take out the shard of Shikon no Tama from Kohaku? Does Kohaku really have to die? Does he really have to suffer so much? No matter what her friends tell her part of her will always think of this.

"What is your plan for Naraku?" Miroku finally asks. He and Sango both believed that there was more to it then what she had told them.

"My plan is to allow Naraku to get the Shikon no Tama complete. After that I will cleanse him and the jewel. He will be destroyed. I then will take the jewel to hell with me," Kikyo replies. She turns to Inuyasha but says nothing.

"Is that it?" Miroku asks.

"Perhaps," Kikyo replies still watching Inuyasha. As if she wanted to take him to hell with her.

"It's because you did something isn't it?" Kagome states. The others turn to her. She had felt something strange for a while. She had felt as if another soul was with Kikyo. She finally remembered when she felt that soul. It was inside the cave near Sango's home village. The village was actually the home of the demon exterminator's clan. The soul Kagome finally recognized is Midoriko's soul. Midoriko and a powerful demon created the Shikon no Tama also known as the Jewel of the Four Souls.

Kikyo doesn't answer the girl. She just stares at her.

"What did Kikyo do?" Inuyasha asks.

"Her soul and Midoriko's soul will be the ones that purify the Shikon no Tama and Naraku that is her plan," Kagome replies.

"Midoriko's soul?" Koga asks. He had returned with some wood. He had heard the rumor about the powerful Midoriko before. "You mean the miko (priestess) who was part of creating the Shikon no Tama?"

"Yes," Kagome says.

"Hey Koga, what is going on?" Ginta asks. Him and Hakkaku had finally joined the others. They each carried a large stack of fire wood.

"Be quiet," Koga says.

Everyone turns to Kikyo now. Kikyo says nothing. She turns around.

"So that is the reason why my shards are reacting?" He asks Kikyo.

"I think it is Midoriko's wish," Kagome states. Everyone but Kikyo turns to Kagome.

Kikyo stops and turns around once more. She doesn't say anything to the younger girl. She doesn't deny it either. She just watches Kagome.

"What do you mean Midoriko's wish?" Inuyasha asks. "The ladies dead."

"Her soul's wish then," Kagome continues on. "She probably can't stand the fact of what Naraku has done to the Shikon no Tama."

"So what is happening with the Shikon no Tama shards?" Sango asks.

"They are reacting to their master's wish," Kagome says.

"Yeah they are," Koga says. He lifts up each of his feet that contain the shards. "How do you know Kagome?"

"I don't know how I know this but I guess I can feel it."

Sango has a strange feeling that Kohaku's shards were acting the same way. How would he react to it? Would his memory return?

Koga gives Kagome an eyebrow wondering exactly what she means by it. But he doesn't ask. It must be a miko thing.

"I also know that the shards in your legs, Koga, are being protected by something," Kagome states.

Koga is shocked. He knows upon receiving the weapon Goraishi "Five Thunder Fingers" that it would protect him only one time from Midoriko's will over the Jewel shards. He hadn't known that Kagome would know this.

"Although it isn't that strong," Kikyo states. She turns back around. "We will continue when the sun rises. I suggest you get enough sleep." She leaves the group. Everyone watches her go with her shikigami in tow.

Koga didn't expect Kikyo would know about the protection either.

"What's going on Koga?" Inuyasha barks at the wolf demon.

"The weapon I received is called Goraishi," Koga states. "It's a powerful weapon that attaches to one of my hands."

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asks. He looks over at Koga's hands. Nothing was there. "Nothing is there."

"It is dormant beneath the flesh of my hand," Koga replies.

"That is pretty gross," Inuyasha states which the other's agree.

"That doesn't matter the power of the Goraishi," Ginta states, "is as powerful as the Kaze no Kizu."

"Really," Inuyasha says. He wanted to give his sword, Tessaiga a new buff. All he had to do was wait for Koga to fight him.

"Don't even think about it, Inuyasha," Kagome says reading her mind.

"Yeah, Inuyasha, Koga is our friend," Shippo says. It appears the others also know him to well.

"Um, I think now is a good time to eat and then go to bed," Miroku said. Night had almost fallen on them already.

"Tomorrow we will meet Naraku," Sango states.

The group eats their meals in silence. Each of them pondering over the battle that awaits. After their meal they sit around the camp fire still thinking some more.

Inuyasha keeps on shifting. He wants to go talk to Kikyo about her plan. He wants to tell her that he will protect her at all costs. He wants to tell her that he will destroy Naraku so they don't have to go through her plan.

Kagome and the others can tell Inuyasha wants to do something. Only a few of them know what. Kagome sighs. It hurts a lot.

"Go," Kagome finally said to Inuyasha while she watches the fire. She told him to go talk to Kikyo.

Inuyasha gets up and leaves. Koga growls as he watches him leave.

"Don't worry dog turd," Koga calls after him. "I will protect her while you are gone."

Kagome gives a half smile to Koga. She then barriers her head against her knees. Her chest aches.

Naraku could feel how close the shards were. He could also feel that Kikyo was near by. It appeared the miko had let her guard down. Maybe she had done it on purpose. They would be here in less then a day.

It was no matter for him. As long as his heart was separate from his body he would live. He had to take the other shard from Kohaku now.

"Kohaku," Naraku said.

The boy appeared before him kneeling down. Kohaku had remembered everything. He stayed by Naraku's side until he could destroy his heart.

"Yes, Naraku," Kohaku says.

"Come here and turn around," Naraku says.

Kohaku stood up. He turned around. Fear appeared in his eyes. He couldn't die like this.

"Heh," Kagura says. The brat was finally going to die although she would be losing a partner. She had also been finding Naraku's heart to destroy it. She wanted to be free.

Naraku reached out his hand and stopped it. A plan formulated in his mind. He would be using the boy one last time. It would be for the final show down of the ultimate destiny.

"They are coming here," Naraku states. He leaves this room of the castle.

'They?' Kagura thinks. 'Inuyasha and the others were coming here? Was Kikyo also? Sesshomaru too? Was Naraku going to let them?' She smiles to herself in the time Naraku is busy she will be able to search for his heart.

Kagura starts to leave the room of the castle.

"Where are you going?" Kohaku asks.

"It's none of your business," Kagura states. She was going to find Naraku's heart at all costs. Kanna was the one who had it. She leaves the area flying away on her giant feather.

Kohaku watches her leave. His big sister was coming here. He didn't know what to think. He knew she probably hated him for what he did. He could never be forgiven. At least in the end he could give up himself to destroy Naraku. He hopes Kagura finds Naraku's heart. Part of him wonders if she could destroy it though.

Inuyasha followed Kikyo's scent. He followed it all the way to where Kikyo was resting in a tree. Her eyes were closed. Her Shinidamachū "soul collectors" were all around her giving her souls. She was collecting the souls of the dead to sustain her life. Her shikigami were missing though.

"Inuyasha?" Kikyo states opening her eyes. "Why have you come?"

"I have come to tell you that I will defeat Naraku so that you don't have to," he states.

"You can't destroy Naraku," Kikyo informs him.

"Naraku heart is else where. If we destroy that then…"

"You can't. He can't be destroyed by a sword anymore," Kikyo tells him.

"But his heart can. And I will," Inuyasha informs her.

Kikyo sighs. "Do what you like but if you fail…"

"I will not fail," Inuyasha says.

Kikyo's eyes darken. "Go back and rest."

"Yes," Inuyasha turns then decides not to just yet. He turns back to her. "Kikyo?"

"Yes?" She asks.

"I do care for you," Inuyasha tells her looking at his feet. "I won't let you die again."

"It's to late Inuyasha. I am no longer of this Earth," she tells him and pauses. "I have a question to ask you."

"What is it?" Inuyasha asks looking up at her.

"I will ask you later," Kikyo tells him. "Go back to the others."

Inuyasha is reluctant to go back. But he finally does. He arrives at the clearing. Everyone appears to be sleeping.

No one had fallen asleep. They all waited for Inuyasha to return. Inuyasha rests himself against the rock. He finally falls asleep like the others although their minds are all set on the battle to come.

The day breaks and everyone is awake. They eat breakfast and begin their journey again. No one talks this time. They all follow just Kikyo. They wonder what happened to her shikigami but no one asks her about this.

Finally Kikyo stops. She informs them to eat their last meal before the fight. Their fight would be happening shortly.

The group listens to Kikyo but they don't eat in silence this time. Too many things have been left unsaid.

"I won't allow you to take Kohaku's shard," Sango tells Kikyo her eye brimming with tears. Miroku grabs a hold of Sango.

"You may not have a choice," Kikyo replies.

"You can't do that to him," Sango sobs. "It has been so unfair to him."

"You tell me that you care for someone who kills comrades?" Kikyo asks.

"He was tricked by Naraku like you," Kagome informs Kikyo.

"Then he will leave also," Kikyo says.

"NOOOO!" Sango shrieks. She tries to go towards Kikyo but Miroku stops her.

"Sango?" Shippo murmurs about his friend. It is too painful for him. He can't stop her pain.

"If you want to come you better stop this foolishness," Kikyo states.

Sango sobs again. She tries to stop. But her tears won't stop to fall.

"You promised," Inuyasha says to Kikyo.

Everyone but Sango turns to him. Sango can't look up because she is still crying. She still listens though.

"What do you mean, Inuyasha?" Miroku asks.

"Kikyo promised that we can take out Naraku before she does. If we can kill Naraku, Kohaku can be saved," Inuyasha informs them.

"Is that true?" Asks Miroku to Kikyo.

"Yes," Kikyo says to him.

"See, Sango that is all we have to do," Kagome tries to make the girl feel better. Sango has stopped crying. She has been silent for an extended period of time.

"Then that is what we will do," Sango finally says. She raises her head.

"Are you all ready to go?" Kikyo asks.

"Yes," the group says together.

They leave their area and follow behind Kikyo once more but with more spirit. Sango knows her friends won't allow Kohaku to die. Koga believes that he can protect the shards in his legs. Time passes by until finally they arrive at a castle.

"Is this castle Naraku's?" Inuyasha asks. He can't sense Naraku yet.

"Yes," Kikyo states. Kikyo holds up a hand and breaks down the barrier.

Naraku's scent and evil fills the air. All around them it flows and they know it. They all walk pass the door on the gate.

"You have all finally come," a voice from the head of the castle states. A young boy is by his side. A Shikon no Tama shard is in his back. It can be felt by the two miko's. They all know who that voice is. It is the voice of their enemy. It is the voice of Naraku.

"Naraku!!" Inuyasha yells. He grabs his sword. Tessaiga transforms to its true self.

Koga makes Goraishi appear. His buddies rally behind him.

Sango pulls off her cloths revealing her demon exterminators outfit. She holds up Hiraikotsu, the big bone boomerang. Kirara transforms. Sango jumps on her bank.

Miroku holds up his hand that holds the Kazāna, wind tunnel. Saimyōshō, Naraku's insects, appear all around the castle. Miroku drops his hand. He pulls out talisman instead.

Kagome pulls out an arrow. She attaches it to her bow. She infuses her sacred powers to the arrow. Shippo jumps to her feet. He was resting on her shoulders this whole time.

"You have all come for the final battle," Naraku states.

* * *

**The next chapter is the battle and it's conclusion. Chapter 3: Conclusion.**


	3. Conclusion

**The actual Final Battle. Who will survive?  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3 Conclusion**

Kagura continued to search for Naraku's heart. She searched all night. But she wasn't able to find it. She had used every clue she could think of to find it. She had searched into the morning also but she found nothing.

Flying high she spotted a little girl on the ground. The girl was waving to her. Thinking that it was odd Kagura circled around.

She watched as the little girl motioned her to come to her. Kagura didn't have the time for this. But she figured why not.

Kagura soared down to the little girl. The little girl turned out to be one of Kikyo's shikigami. She released her feather and put it back in her hair.

"Do you have any news?" She asks the little girl cutting right to the chase. If the girl was here Kikyo wanted her to know something.

"Kikyo wanted me to give you this," Asuka said. She was the one that looks younger out of the two, mainly because of her voice and height. She has two ponytails at the side of her head, and wears a blue kimono.

Kagura took the talisman of sorts. "What does it do?" She asks.

"It will shield you from Nakaru's gaze when you find the heart," Asuka answered.

"Heh," Kagura replied. "What good does that do when I can't find it?"

"Kikyo has found it."

"And she hasn't gone after it?"

"She has her reasons," Asuka states. "She wants me to show you the way."

Kagura followed the girl although she was suspicious. If Kikyo knew where the heart of Naraku was why didn't she go after it? She was sure Kikyo knew they separated.

"We are here," Asuka said after their walk.

"Inside this castle?" Kagura asks.

"Yes," Asuka says.

Kagura steps forward. The talisman lights up. Now things were getting interesting. She took out the shards that turned colors the closer it got to Naraku's heart. They were the darkest color they could be. Naraku's heart was inside alright. But why didn't Kikyo go after it.

"Well, this is good bye," Kagura said looking back at the little girl. She wasn't going to come. Or maybe she couldn't the talisman acted up when she drew close. She could sense Naraku now.

"Kikyo told me one more thing to tell you," Asuka said.

"Which is?" Kagura asked.

"You don't have the power to destroy the heart," Asuka states. "Find someone who does."

"What does that mean?"

"Naraku's heart is to evil to be destroyed. It can only be purified."

"We shall just see about that shouldn't we," Kagura said with her pride. She turned away from the girl even more suspicious.

Inside the castle there were no humans. Kagura felt that it was strange. But she could see the Saimyōshō controlled by Naraku. He definitely had connections with this castle.

Kagura stepped into a room. Kanna was there. A baby lies on the floor. The baby is the heart of Naraku.

"Who's there?" Kanna asks turning around.

Inuyasha quickly runs forward starting the battle.

"KAZE NO KIZO," he cries. The cutting wind went through the air towards Naraku.

It hit Naraku but he is wrapped in a barrier.

"Heh, that won't work," Naraku said. He made the tentacles appear and attack the group.

Inuyasha dodged and sliced at them.

Koga hit them with his feet. He clawed at them also making them brake.

Sango used the large boomerang to cut them down.

As the tentacles are sliced miasma pours out. Miasma is a poisons gas.

Inuyasha covered his mouth from the miasma.

Koga jumps out of the way.

Kirara takes Sango away from the miasma.

Kagome fires a sacred arrow. Kikyo does the same. The spiritual powers of the arrows purify the gas.

"Well then try this," Inuyasha says. He jumps back down and runs at Naraku. He jumps away from the tentacles Naraku creates.

"Barrier shatter!!" Inuyasha shouts while using Tessaiga which has turned red.

Red Tessaiga and Naraku meet. But Naraku is to powerful. Inuyasha is sent flying back. A tentacle cuts his shoulder blade.

"Heh," Inuyasha says holding Tessaiga and his wound. "Let's try something else."

Kohaku was helpless. He hadn't started fighting yet. He knew Naraku would make him soon. He hoped Kagura would destroy Naraku's heart soon.

Kochō, Kikyo's other shikigami, walks in the forest searching for the person she was told to meet with Kikyo. She is taller then Asuka and older. She has a ponytail at the back of her head, like Kikyo. She wears a light yellow kimono.

She can feel the presence of the person not to far away. Going there she continues to walk. Finally she steps in front of him.

"What do you want?" The man asks. He has long white hair with bangs. He has purple marks across his cheeks and a cresent moon mark on his forehead. He is wearing armor that includes a spiked pauldron, plate armour. It covers his left shoulder attached to the upper section of his cuirass. Cuirass is a single piece of plate armor. He has on a sash. His Kimono is mostly white with a red honeycomb and flower crest at the collar, sleeves, and shoulder. He wears Sashinuki Hakama, a type of traditional flowing Japanese pants, which are gathered at the ankles producing a ballooning effect. His footwear consists of flat pointed ankle-high boots. At his side is two swords named Tenseiga and Tōkijin. His name is Sesshomaru, the half brother of Inuyasha.

"Who is this?" Asks a short toad demon named Jaken.

"I am one of Kikyo's shikigami," Kochō replies.

"What are you doing here?" Jaken asks.

"I have been told to inform you the whereabouts of Naraku," Kochō replied.

Sesshomaru's eyes darkened. He didn't say anything. He didn't ask why.

"Why would Kikyo want to tell us this? She after all is the former lover of that half breed Inuyasha," Jaken says. Surprisingly Sesshomaru doesn't hit him for saying Inuyasha's name. "She would tell him before she would tell us. Doesn't she also want to destroy Naraku/"

"You should be able to feel Naraku's presence shortly," Kochō only says ignoring Jaken.

Sesshomaru looked to where he could fell the presence of Naraku. It was as the girl told. He didn't care why Kikyo has sent her shikigami to tell him this. He took off running fast in that direction.

"Master!" Jaken cried seeing Sesshomaru leave with out a word. "Wait for me." He ran after his master.

The little girl with them by the name of Rin walked over to a two headed beast. "You will take me over to Sesshomaru won't you, Ah and Un?"

The beasts bowed their heads. Rin got on. They flew low until Rin was able to

"Let me go!" Jaken cried until he realized Rin had grabbed him. "Let's go Rin."

Kochō watched them go. Her job was done.

It appears that the talisman that Kikyo gave Kagura hid her presence from Kanna and the baby. Naraku's insects don't notice either. Kagura decided to take the advantage of this.

"Do it," Kanna said.

Kagura is surprised. She takes a step back. How could Kanna know she was there? She looks into Kanna's mirror and sees herself. Why doesn't Kanna take her soul?

Kagura lifted up her fan. "Dance of Blades," Kagura murmured. The wind attack hit Kanna but didn't hurt the baby. The baby had a barrier around it.

'That isn't enough?' Kagura thought. 'Well then maybe my strongest attack.'

"Dance of the Dragon," Kagura murmured. Large twisters appear in the room. They rip apart the castle. They destroy Naraku's insects.

Kanna is badly injured. She never fights back.

'Why doesn't Kanna fight back? Does she want to die?' Kagura thinks. Her eyes move to the baby. It still is a sleep. A barrier still protects it. 'Is my power not enough?'

"As you can see your power is not enough," Asuka says appearing behind Kagura.

"Heh," Kagura says. She blasts another Dance of Dragon but it still has no effect on the child. 'Is my power not enough?' Kagura thinks again.

"You need someone who can break the spell," Asuka tells Kagura.

Kagura's eyes darken. She didn't like the idea of bringing the baby anywhere. Could she even take the baby?

"The talisman will allow you to bring the baby where you want it," Asuka explained.

"Heh," Kagura said. She walked over to where Kanna was near the baby. Why hadn't she block Kagura's attack? Did Kanna want to die? She looked at the first one born from Naraku. Blood was coming from her mouth. Kanna was going to die.

"Why didn't she stop you?" Asuka asked.

"That…" Kagura started. She looked at Kanna. It was something she didn't know.

"Free?" Kanna says with her last breath. She slowly disappears.

'Kanna? Did you also want to be free?' Kagura thinks. 'Then I will carry that with me. I will be free.' Kagura picks up the baby. She knows now where she has to go.

"Are you going?" Asuka asks.

"Heh," Kagura says. She takes out a feather and leaves in the air. The baby is in her arms. It is still asleep.

Asuka watched Kagura going. She wondered wither or not her job was done.

Inuyasha holds up Tessaiga. There should be one way to break Naraku's barrier. But he needed help for it.

"Hey Koga," Inuyasha says.

Koga lands near Inuyasha not on purpose. He was busy avoiding and slashing Naraku's tentacles.

"What dog turd?" Koga asks.

"There is a way I can break Naraku's barrier but you need to distract him," Inuyasha says.

"Heh," Koga says. "I'll do much more then that." Koga speeds into the battle. The shards in his legs are still protected against the dead Miko's will. He has one chance to keep them protected. He had to destroy Naraku. He slashes and dodges Naraku's tentacles.

Tessaiga in Inuyasha's hand starts to change. Its appearance slowly changes to look like it is covered with fragmented crystals.

"It appears Inuyasha will be using that," Miroku says. He cuts through another tentacle. Miasma appears.

Kagome blasts it away with a sacred arrow.

"Thanks Kagome," Miroku says.

Kagome nods at him. Inuyasha was going to use that attack. He needed everybody for it. She points her arrows at the first time at Naraku.

As if on cue Miroku and Sango aim their attacks on Miroku. This was the final battle. No matter what happened they wouldn't hold back. Although they had to avoid Kohaku who was still by his side.

Inuyasha ran at Naraku. He continued to dodge all the attacks until finally he was in attacking range.

"Kongōsōha!" Inuyasha yelled out. Tessaiga made a whip attack. It made many shards of spear-like crystals shoot out with the ability to penetrate Naraku's barrier.

Naraku's barrier was finally shattered.

Koga took the opportunity and dive at Naraku. He used his transformed claws to stab him.

Naraku smiled an evil smile.

Koga's face changed to surprise. Naraku was going to be ripped to shreds.

Naraku remade his body almost instantly after Inuyasha's attack. He grabbed a hold of Koga by his legs. He changed his body to look like spikes.

Koga tried to escape but he couldn't. Naraku was encasing him. Two tentacles went towards Koga's legs.

Midoriko's will activate. Koga has protection so he was still able to move his leg despite Midoriko's will wanting the purified shards to be absorbed by Naraku. He knew if he didn't escape that this protection would be in vain.

Kagome pulled back an arrow and shot it at Naraku. The arrow went through the air with light surrounding it. It finally hit Naraku making him lose Koga. Naraku replaced his body that was damaged.

Koga jumped away from Naraku.

Naraku took this chance to attack his friends. Two tentacles went towards both Ginta and Hakkaku.

Seeing Naraku's intention Koga went quickly towards his friends in order to save them. He pushed them down in time making them avoid Naraku's tentacles. But that wasn't Naraku's goal originally. His tentacles snaked around Koga's legs ripping out the shards and making him fall to the ground.

"Koga!" Ginta cries.

"You lost your shards because of us," Hakkaku says. His and Ginta's face both show agony.

"It doesn't matter," Koga says. Koga's feet feel like heavy lead weights. He grunts in pain. He can't stand up. Ginta and Hakkaku move to protect him.

Kagome saw the power of Midoriko's will around the shards. Would it work? She strummed an arrow. She caught Kikyo's eye. The older girl was telling her to allow the shards to be absorbed.

Naraku took the shards in. But do to the power of his poisons it didn't work.

Kagome looks at him. Where is the Shikon no Tama?

"Now Kohaku come here," Naraku said.

Kohaku jumped away from Naraku.

Sango's face turned to surprise. Kohaku wasn't listening to Naraku. Could Kohaku be free?

Kagome's eyes turned to the shard in Kohaku's back it was purified. Kikyo must have done it.

Sesshomaru has traveled far. He can feel that he is getting closer. He finally steps onto the battle field with Naraku commanding Kohaku to come to him.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha says sensing his brother. He turns to him.

Sesshomaru quickly pulls out Tōkijin joining into the fight. The tentacles of Naraku are no match for him. With every swing of Tōkijin he created powerful waves of blue energy. He doesn't even have to worry about the poison gas.

He slices Naraku in half. Naraku easily rebuilds himself. Sesshomaru jumps away dodging Naraku's attack.

Naraku uses a beam attack on Sesshomaru. He sends out a purple zigzag beam attack that extends from his fingers into the tentacles. It zooms towards Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru jumps further back. He keeps on jumping while he brings up Tōkijin to block it. But that wasn't only Naraku's attack.

Inuyasha is busy trying to slice his way towards Naraku. He is now the closest one.

Sango had landed near Kohaku. They stare at each other. Not knowing what to see.

"Sister," Kohaku finally says. He looks down at the ground.

Kagome watches while this happens. She believes Kohaku has remembered everything.

Naraku sends a tentacle to the back of Sesshomaru who is busy reflecting his beam. The tentacle is in Sesshomaru's blind spot. It goes straight towards him.

As the tentacle approaches Sesshomaru Rin jumps from Ah and Un. They have finally made it to the battle grounds.

"What are you doing Rin?" Jaken cries. He takes over steering Ah and Un and they fly down towards Rin.

Shippo can see what is happening he quickly runs towards Rin trying to interrupt her and Naraku's tentacle.

"Sesshomaru!" Jaken shouts. He finally sees what Rin saw. His master is in danger. He also jumps from Ah and Un trying to save his master. "Get out of the way Rin!" He holds up his staff.

Rin falls in front of Naraku's tentacle. Shippo pushes her out of the way and tries to escape himself. The tentacle spreads apart.

Jaken uses the Staff of the Heads. One head shouts out fire. It destroys the tentacles that are meant to attack Sesshomaru. The fire dies away.

The tentacle quickly rebuilds. It splits into five.

Jaken doesn't have enough time to use the staff fire again. A tentacle pierces through him. It holds him in the air.

A tentacle hits Rin next. She can't dodge it.

Shippo dodges the tentacle but it does finally pierce him.

"Shippo!" Inuyasha cries running towards him.

Ah and Un try to move away but the tentacle goes into them. They are suspended in air.

The final split of the tentacle goes after Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru has had enough time to block the beam ray of Naraku. He turns around and a blue light wave destroys the tentacle.

He uses Tōkijin to destroy the tentacles that have hurt those who tried to save him. Jaken, Ah, and Un fall to the ground.

Sesshomaru stands over Rin. She is dead. Tenseiga doesn't react for some reason. He quickly sheaths Tōkijin. He pulls out Tenseiga. He sees the pallbearer demons that take away the souls of the dead. He cuts them away. Rin returns to life.

As Sesshomaru's back is turned Naraku sends out another beam. It hits the unaware full blooded demon. He falls to the ground.

Rin stands up. She crawls towards Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru," She sobs sitting down next to him. Blood starts to flow from his wound. He doesn't move.

While this is going on Kagome tries to run towards Shippo but Naraku's tentacle attacks her.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cries changing routes. He runs after the girl.

Kagome jumps back with a small wound on her chest. Her hand touches her chest. She had lost her piece of the Shikon no Tama.

She notices it on the ground. The shard has the same glow as Koga's shards did. She reaches for them but doesn't touch it. She looks up at Kikyo. Their eyes meet. Kagome stopped her hand for a second. This act lets Naraku have the shards.

She notices that Kikyo is weak. It must be a draw back from using Midoriko's soul. Kikyo doesn't have too much time left.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cries finally appearing next to the girl. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine," Kagome says. She watches as Naraku takes her part of the Shikon no Tama. His dark aura again changes the shards evil. Why wasn't it working? Where was the part of the Shikon no Tama Naraku had?

"What happened to your Shikon no Tama?" He asks as she holds her chest.

"Naraku has it," Kagome says.

Kagura could feel it. She wasn't to far away from where she had to be. Finally reaching there she sets down near the injured Sesshomaru.

"Kagura? You act to betray me," Naraku says feeling that his heart is there.

Kagura had brought Naraku's heart.

"Kagome? Kikyo? Please purify his heart that is the only way to destroy him." Kagura says. She sets the baby on the ground.

Naraku smiles. He pulls out Kagura's heart. Kagura stares at it.

Kagome and Kikyo both let go sacred arrows. They fly towards Naraku's heart.

Naraku squeezes Kagura's heart killing her.

Naraku uses his tentacles to remove the baby. No one was near enough to stop him. The baby moves quickly towards him.

Inuyasha tries to cut it. But there is a barrier around the baby. So Inuyasha tries to cut the tentacles. The tentacles just keep on producing. Some go after Inuyasha making it harder.

Sango can't help she is with her brother. Koga is out of fighting. Sesshomaru is hurt. He finally picks himself up. He isn't close enough to stop the absorption.

Kagura is almost dead.

"I am glad," Kagura says looking at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looks at her. "I got to see you." She starts to disappear.

Sesshomaru doesn't respond to her.

"At least in the end I am free," Kagura says before she disappears. All that is left of Kagura is a gust of wind and a feather. She is gone from this Earth.

Kagome starts to cry. She had been right in trusting Kagura. Kagura had risked her life bringing Naraku's heart to them. But now she had died. She never got to be free.

Naraku reforms with his heart. The two sacred arrows missed their orginal target. They are on the ground where Kagura disappeared until their power was exhausted.

Kagome dries her tears. They must destroy Naraku at all cost.

Sesshomaru is already attacking Naraku more forcibly then before. Did he feel something for his hurt comrades?

Kagome and Kikyo both feel the Shikon no Tama. It was inside the baby. Now Naraku has almost all of the Shikon no Tama. All that is left is the shard on Kohaku's back.

"Inuyasha," Kagome says. "The Shikon no Tama is almost complete. It is now inside Naraku. For the sack of Kohaku we most destroy him." After that she could check on Shippo. She prayed that he would hold on until then.

"I know," Inuyasha grumbles. He had to hurry. Shippo could be dead. He moves away from Kagome. He swings at the tentacles splitting them apart. Poison gas appears and Kagome uses an arrow to blow it away.

Naraku decides it is time to attack Kohaku. He uses Sango as bait. The two are distracted with each other still.

Naraku's tentacle goes after Sango.

"Sango!" Miroku cries running to her aid but he is to far away.

Kohaku sees it in the last minute and destroys it. But his back is turned towards Naraku. Another tentacle pierces through Kohaku near the shard.

Sango reacts she destroys the tentacle with her wakizashi. A wakizashi is a shorter one handed sword then a katana. Both Sango and Kohaku are protected from the miasma due to wearing their demon exterminator's mask. She grabs onto Kohaku before he falls to the ground. Her face reveals her anger towards Naraku.

"Sister, I have caused much pain," Kohaku says.

Sango places her brother down a little but still in her arms. She looks at him in the face. She knows he remembers everything.

"You have been in much pain," Sango says with her face soft.

Tears fall from Kohaku's eyes. His sister didn't hate him.

Naraku didn't rest. He used two beams to attack Kagome and Kikyo while they were distracted.

Kikyo was too weak to stop it. Kagome was distracted. It was too late for either to stop the attack.

Inuyasha saw it all. He jumped into the path of the beam that attacked Kikyo. He blocked it with Tessiga while that was happening a tentacle went towards her.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha protected Kikyo. It hurt her deeply inside. She moved slightly and took the force of the beam. She flew back and landed on her back.

She touches her wound on her shoulder. The wound is deep and would need medical treatment eventually. It wasn't what hurt though. She slowly stands up holding her wound. She watches as Inuyasha continues to protect Kikyo.

The tentacle of Naraku moves towards Kikyo. Kagome sees it. She mouths a word but it is too late.

The tentacle of Naraku stops from hitting Kikyo. Inuyasha has finally blocked Naraku's beam.

Sango makes a decision after seeing Naraku stop. Kohaku is still in her arms. She moves to hug him.

"Sister?" Kohaku says to her. "You must give the shard to Kikyo."

Tears start to well in Sango's eyes.

"Sister? You must," Kohaku says. He coughs up blood.

"It's okay Kohaku," Sango said to her brother. "It's okay brother. You have suffered more then enough."

They stare into each others eyes. Sango can't help but think of her poor brothers fate and what she is about to do. Her tears flow from her eyes.

"I have found a way to heal your heart. To save your soul," Sango tells him. She pulls out the shard on Kohaku's back. He dies in her arms.

"Kikyo!" Sango cries. "Take this," She flings the shard at Kikyo. Kikyo catches it with one hand. "I leave it to you."

"No," Kagome cries. She can't believe Sango did that.

"Sango?" Inuyasha says questioning the girl's action.

"I will save Kohaku's soul," Sango says. She pulls out her wakizashi. She stabs herself with it.

Miroku has finally reached Sango. He grabs hers before she falls. She is bleeding badly.

"Houshi-sama," Sango says into his eyes. "I am sorry."

"No no no," Miroku keeps on repeating that word.

"I am sorry I can't keep our promise," she says then blood tinkles from her mouth. "I will guide Kohaku's soul."

Sango dies in Miroku's arm.

Miroku is crying. He sets her down. He closes her eyes. He stands up. He holds up his hand that contains the Kazāna a.k.a. Wind Tunnel.

"Kazāna!" Miroku cries. In his grief he pulls off the sacred beads that keep the Kazāna in check. He didn't care if it killed him. He had lost Sango. He would pull in Naraku and die with him.

A mini-black hole appears in Miroku's hand. Miroku takes in the Saimyōshō then tries to take in Naraku. Naraku starts to be pulled towards him.

Sesshomaru who was battling with Naraku jumps back. He places Tōkijin in the ground to help anchor himself. He had ignored the signs of the impending breakage of the sword when Kagura had died. Due to the incredible stress applied to Tōkijin, the sword broke when he tried to anchor himself. Sesshomaru was surprised by the swords break but he was still able to anchor himself against the black hole.

Inuyasha tries to grab Kikyo but she moves away. Her goal is Naraku with this shard she can purify him if the shard meets the Shikon no Tama.

"Miroku stop!" Kagome yells touching Miroku's hand. She had finally walked over to him.

Kagome pleads with him to stop. She tells him it won't bring Sango back. It wasn't what Sango would want.

He finally does stop. He replaces the sacred beads. He falls due to the stress of the poison on his body. Inuyasha catches him.

"Stupid Monk," Inuyasha tells him. He places him on the ground.

Naraku now had power over his tentacles. He wraps one around Kikyo. She doesn't fight him. He brings her in.

"Inuyasha," Kagome says pointing at Naraku and Kikyo.

Inuyasha looks at Kikyo and Naraku. "No," he screams and runs towards them. He can't use his sword in fear he would hurt her.

Naraku has brought Kikyo to himself. He touches the shard. It starts to purify him. But Kikyo is no longer strong she took the gamble with other Miko's soul. She had wasted far too much time. She had trusted the others.

Sesshomaru watches. He can feel Kikyo needs more power or Naraku needs to be more destroyed. He had lost his sword. He isn't weak though. His left knob of an arm lights up.

Kagome feels it to. She strums an arrow despite the pain in her shoulder. Kagome releases a sacred arrow.

Sesshomaru regenerates his left arm, which had previously been cut off by Inuyasha. Attached to the arm the sword was already in its grasp called Bakusaiga. He formed of his own upper demon power.

He uses the power of Bakusaiga to cut Naraku in half. The power of Bakusaiga makes it impossible for Naraku to regenerate. The half of Naraku that was cut off disappears.

Kagome's sacred arrow finally reaches Naraku giving Kikyo more power.

Kikyo uses these chances to heal Naraku and the Shikon no Tama.

Naraku disappears. The Shikon no Tama is scared again. The battle is finally over.

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha says to Kikyo. He can tell that she is weak.

Kagome falls down to her knees relieved the battle is over.

Sesshomaru walks over to his comrades and sits done. Rin checks on the fallen.

Naraku is gone. Miroku looks at his hand the wind tunnel vanished. He wasn't sure if he would live though. He didn't care. He had lost the woman whom he loved. The one he wanted to bare his child.

Kikyo looks at Inuyasha. She takes the jewel in her hand. She starts to chant.

Kagome knows what this means. Kikyo was taking the Shikon no Tama to hell. It is the rightful place for it after all the pain it has caused.

The portal of hell opens up. Kikyo holds out her hand to Inuyasha. It was the last thing she wanted to ask him. He takes her hand

* * *

**Naraku is gone. The final chapter "Finished Forever" is the results of the battle. Will Kikyo take Inuyasha to hell? Review.  
**


	4. Finished Forever

**The finally ending to Inu-Yasha. What has happened to the group?  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4 Finished Forever**

Kagome is stunned. She watched as Inuyasha took Kikyo's hand. Kikyo embraced him in her arms. She watched as the portal to hell slowly took them down. She didn't know what to do.

"Kagome," Miroku said. She turned to him. He coughed. "You need to stop him."

"How?" Her mind thought. He willingly took Kikyo's hand. He wants to go with her to hell. What could she do to stop him?

"Call his name," Miroku said in his weak state.

"Would it work?" Kagome thought. She gripped her shoulder that was bleeding. Tears poured from her eyes. She bowed her head.

"Call his name," Miroku repeated, "with all your heart. He will hear you."

"With all my heart?" Kagome thought. She felt her heart skip a beat. It throbbed with ache for Inuyasha. She couldn't let him go. With all her heart she had to call for him. She loved Inuyasha. His place was here not in hell.

She raised her head with resolve. "INUYASHA," Kagome cried.

Miroku let go a weak smile. He hoped that it would work.

Inuyasha still didn't react.

Kagome frowned. "INUYASHA," she cried again.

This time Inuyasha reacted. He let go of Kikyo's hand. He moved away from her embrace. He jumped back.

Across Kikyo's face is a smile. She leaves alone with a happy face.

"Kikyo's gone?" Inuyasha thinks. He is too shocked to think of anything else. His mind is blank.

"Kagome…" Miroku said. "It may be some time until Inuyasha gets back to normal so until then let's check on the others." He tries to sit up.

Kagome reawakens.

"No, you stay still, Miroku. I will go check on the others," Kagome says. She looks over at Sango and Kohaku. She knows that they are dead. New tears fall down her eyes.

"I'll check on Shippou," she says. Kagome runs all the way to where Shippou is. He is in the arms of Rin.

She falls down. She takes the kitzune cub into her arms. She places him to her chest. His eyes are dead. His body is still. He shows no signs of life. She weeps for his loss.

"He saved me," Rin says to her. She is kneeling in front of Kagome. The young girl cries.

Kagome opens her arms up and embraces the girl along with her dead friend.

"It was his wish," Kagome says trying to sooth the young girl. It didn't stop their tears though.

Koga rolls over. He sits up shakily. He is able to move a little. He feels helpless though.

Kagome is crying over the loss of her friends. She has suffered a great loss. Her friends Shippo, Sango, and Sango's brother are dead. Inuyasha's first women went to hell. Another friend Miroku is on the edge of death.

"Koga?" Ginta asks.

"Shut up," Koga snaps. He is frustrated at his inability to do anything. He should have at least tried to crawl to help the situation. At least then maybe Kagome wouldn't have suffered so much. He had watched it all. He did nothing. He bowed his head.

Inuyasha is still so much very out of it. Kikyo is gone for good. His first love is gone. He didn't get to say good bye. They had once again parted ways.

Rin moves from Kagome's arms.

"Rin?" Kagome says. She didn't know why the girl left her arms.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin says.

The realization passes Kagome's mind. Sesshomaru could save him with his sword that his father left him. He could use Tenseiga. Sesshomaru could save them all almost all except for Kikyo. Her eyes briefly looked at Inuyasha. He is still lost.

She stood up and took Rin's hand. Rin grabbed it both with tears still flowing. Sesshomaru wasn't the type to act on anyone else's desires but maybe with Rin there he would. At least Kagome hoped he would. She would do whatever he asked to save her friends.

They walk the short distance to where Sesshomaru is resting on the ground. He isn't to far from where Jaken and his beast laid. He doesn't look up. His head is pointed down. Blood is no longer pouring from his wound it is almost healed. He is a full demon so his wounds heal quite fast.

"I can't do anything," he finally says to them acknowledging them.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin pleads to him. She falls down and touches his knee.

"There is nothing for me to do," he says again. His voice seems different gentler. Maybe he is always this way near Rin.

"Why not Sesshomaru?" Rin pleads.

He looks up at her. His eyes are different they are not as cold. Kagome just stares at him not sure what it all means.

"I broke Tenseiga," he says. He stands up. "I can't bring anyone else back."

Rin just stares at Sesshomaru not knowing what to say.

Kagome's mouth touches her mouth. She falls to her knees with her dead friend in her arms still. Her last hope is dashed from her.

Sesshomaru moves over to the dead body of his pet Ah and Un. He binds down and closes their eyes. He knows that they are gone. It is shameful for him not being able to protect them. They were a good companion.

He moves onto the demon that followed him unquestionably. Jaken is barely alive. He bends down near them.

"Sesshomaru-kun you're still alive," Jaken says. He tries to smile but he can't. He is on the border of death. "I am so glad."

"Foolish," Sesshomaru says. He never understood why Jaken followed him. He looks to Jaken. A single tear rolls down his cheek.

Jaken smiles and dies.

Inuyasha is still in a state of shock.

"Kagome?" Miroku calls to her. The pain is too much for him. He finally feels the cold. He knows he is about to die. He wants to die. It is his fate. He could also be with her.

Kagome looks to Miroku. She had a friend left. She would do everything in her power to not lose him. She walks over to him and sits down.

"Shippou?" Miroku chokes out.

"He's resting," Kagome says to him. "We should see to your wounds."

"There's no point Kagome," Miroku says.

"Don't be silly Miroku. We need to help with the poison." She wipes away tears.

"Kagome the cold…" Miroku says his voice trailing off.

Kagome takes his hand. There is no warmth. He is able to give her one last squeeze before he slips away.

Miroku dies.

Fresh tears spill from Kagomes eyes. She sets down Shippou near him. She had lost everyone. She had lost everyone important to her.

She felt something at her back. She turns. It's Kirara. She must also feel alone after her masters lost. She hadn't left her side until now.

Kagome throws one arm over Kirara hugging her. She barriers her face into her fur crying more. She had never felt so lost before.

Kagome has cried for a long time. No one could comfort her. Koga sat ideally by just watching her. Inuyasha is completely out of it still.

Kagome finally decides what to do. She lets go of Kirara.

"Kirara can you take me home?" She asks.

She feels devastated so she leaves. There is nothing for her here.

"Kagome?" Koga finally says coming closer to her. His wounds are healed. Her back is turned to him.

"I am going home forever Koga," Kagome chokes out.

"Why Kagome?"

"There's…nothing left." Her body shudders due to her crying so much.

"There's me and Inuyasha."

"Koga…I…" She tries to find the right words. "I love Inuyasha. It's just that he doesn't love me. He loves Kikyo. And…." She sighs. "I can't deal with anymore loss."

"Kagome?" Koga murmurs. He moves to hug her. He wraps her in his arms and whispers in her ears. "Do what you need to. I will be waiting for you. You know how I feel."

"Koga…I need to go home," Kagome says.

Koga lets go of her. "I will be there when ever you need me."

Kagome nods. She climbs on Kirara.

"Take me home Kirara."

Kirara takes her.

Koga watches Kagome leave. He tries to decide on what to do. There is only one person that could help Kagome through this tragedy. He growled he hated doing it but some one had to.

Koga marches over to Inuyasha.

"Stupid dug-turd," Koga says to him. He grabs him but Inuyasha doesn't move.

"I couldn't save her again," Inuyasha mutters to himself. "She is gone now. I couldn't save anyone."

"Idiot," Koga says. "There is still Kagome." He shakes him but there is still no reaction from the half demon. He doesn't know what to do. Finally a thought crosses his mind. He hits him on the head. It gets a reaction out of him.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Inuyasha said rubbing his head. He pulls away from Koga.

"To knock some sense into you," Koga answers.

Inuyasha glares at him.

"You can't save everyone," Koga says ignoring the glaring.

Inuyasha's eyes darken. He looks down at the ground. The image of the battle plays in his head. All of the people he couldn't protect.

"There's still Kagome, you idiot."

"Kagome?" Inuyasha looks at Koga.

Koga sighs. "Look dog-turd I don't want to tell you but I guess I have to. Kagome loves you."

"Kagome loves me?"

Koga grunts. There is no way he is going to repeat it.

"Kagome loves me?" Inuyasha repeats still in shock.

"Yeah…" Koga says. He looks down at the ground and kicks a pebble.

Inuyasha looks around for Kagome. He can't find her. All he sees is the bodies of his dead friends, his half brother with Rin, and Koga with his two companions.

"Where…is she?"

"She said she is going home. Whatever that means." Koga by now was beyond discomfort in this conversation.

"They are all gone aren't they?" Inuyasha says. His eyes darken.

"All but Kagome," Koga says. "Go to her she needs you." He turns away from him.

"Koga?" Inuyasha says.

"Shut up and go dog-turd. You are the only one who can help her now."

"Thanks Koga for everything."

Koga grunts.

Inuyasha leaves to go to the well. He wants to make it to Kagome in time.

"Koga that's to kind of you," Ginta tells him coming up next to him.

"Shut it," Koga barks. He turns to Inuyasha's brother.

Sesshomaru has watched all that had happened. He says nothing. He looks at the wolf demon. He nods to him.

Koga nods back. Nothing else is needed to be sad.

"Let's go put them to rest Rin," Sesshomaru says. He is referring to Jaken and Ah and Un.

Rin nods and sobs.

"Let's put the rest in graves and then go home," Koga says to his companions.

Inyasha is heading towards Kagome. He doesn't know what to say to her. He doesn't know how he feels. All he knows is that he had to see. He had to talk to her before she went home. He wasn't sure if he would ever get to see her again if she does go home.

Kagome is still riding on the back of Kirara. They ride for a long time in silence. Tears no longer fall because she can't cry anymore. Her eyes are red and puff from them.

They finally enter the woods that take Kagome home.

"Kirara its fine here," Kagome says.

Kirara sets down.

Kagome jumps off. She hugs her.

"Kirara…I got to go," Kagome says. New tears fall. It's too hard on her with all that has happened.

Kaede had seen Kirara in the sky. The old woman ran over to them. She sees Kagome in such a state.

"Kagome child what has happened?" Kaede asks her.

"I can't…" Kagome says. She runs into the forest towards the well.

"Kagome?" Kaede says she reaches after her. She feels a tug at her heart.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha says stepping fully into the small clearing that surround the bone eaters well. His true feelings finally come forth. He realizes that he had loved Kikyo. Kikyo was the first woman he loved. Kagome is now the second.

Kagome stares at him. She had reached the well. She doesn't know what to say. She doesn't know why he is there. He loves Kikyo.

They continue to stare at each other. A gust of wind blows Inuyasha's hair around. He looks so damn good when that happens.

"I love you," Inuyasha tells her finally. He had already lost the first woman he lost by not telling her his feelings. He couldn't lose another. Kagome eyes brim up with new tears.

"I love you, too," She cries out. She watches as Inuyasha runs towards her. She stands up on the ledge of the bone eaters well ready to jump down. Instead she looses her balance and falls in backwards.

Kagome screams as she falls. She can feel the last remnants of the Shikon no Tama activating. It is mixing in with her miko powers. She can actually go home.

Inuyasha runs towards her. He jumps into the well head first. His hand reaches towards hers. Her body is lighting up. He can't let her leave.

Kagome reaches her hand towards Inuyasha. She can feel the power to send her home developing. But she doesn't want to go yet. She wants to be with Inuyasha. They had finally said that they loved each other.

Inuyasha's finger tips scrape Kagome's finger tips. His hand finally latches onto to hers. He pulls her in hugging her. He brushes away her tears.

Inuyasha moves his face towards Kagome. Kagome tilts her head. They kiss.

As they kiss Kagome's body disappears. She is whisked away between the two barriers of the worlds. She arrives on her side falling on her rump. She is in to much of a shock to say anything.

Inuyashas feet hit the soft ground on his side of the well. Tears roll down his cheeks for the first time in years. Kagome the woman he loves isn't in his arms. His arms are bare and empty. They feel cold.

Kagome regains herself from the shock. She starts to dig inside the well. The Shikon no Tama has to return her. She has lost so many of her friends already. She can't lose her true love after they finally confessed their feelings. Fat tears roll down her cheeks as she digs. Her wound screams in pain but she ignores it.

She continues to dig hoping that the more she digs the better chance she has to feel the remnants of the Shikon no Tama. She moves the dirt away until her hand touches a cloths. She digs it out.

The cloth is red and ratty. It looks like the fire rats outfit Inuyasha wears. Kagome's mind screams no. She digs franticly trying to find reason.

Her hand pulls out a sword. It is the Tessaiga. Kagome continues to dig. Her mind is into much shock to do anything else.

Her hands reveal a skull. She carefully digs it out. The shape of it is like that of Inuyasha. It had fangs like it to. She places the skull in her lap and rested her back against the side of the well. Her eyes showed no life. Her spirit had broken.

Her family had no idea how long Kagome had sat there. Her wound needed treatment but didn't. They had finally pulled her out from her pool of blood.

Soaked in blood they tried CPR. An ambulance could be heard in the distance. Kagome was able to regain concussions.

Her eyes looked at the Sacred Tree. Words started to appear there. The paramedic placed the oxygen mask on her face. Her heart stopped.

"We are losing her," he said. They tried to bring her back.

Kagome was able to read the words. She got the message from Inuyasha.

"Wait for me," was scratched into the trees. But it was too late. Kagome couldn't wait for Inuyasha. She had lost too much blood.

"What happened here?" A male's voice asked the crowd near the bottom of the shrine after seeing the ambulance parked at the shrine. The woman he cared for lived here. But no one knew what happened. He rain up the stairs of the shrine.

"What happened here?" He asked again.

The family turned to the voice who spoke. They all are crying. They recognized who it was.

"Kagome is dead," Sota finally choked out.

**THE END  
**

* * *

**The ending to Inuyasha. Please Review. **


End file.
